Benutzer Diskussion:Cody/Archiv3
Lego Hy Cody! Ich bin ein Lego Star Wars Fan und muss sagen du hast da ne geile Klon und Droidenarmee. Die ist beneidenswert. Gruß Lord siddies 13:34, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bild:--).gif tja.... als CC hat man eben eine ganze Menge Klonkrieger^^ MfG - Cody 17:36, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hast du das selbst zusammen gestellt oder als Set gekauft? Wenn du es als Set gekauft hast könntest du mir dann die Artikelnummer sagen? Gruß Lord siddies 18:26, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Selbst zusammengestellt. MfG - Cody 19:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hi Cody, weißt du,ob es das Kanonenboot(so war der Name von dem Set;den richtigen habe ich vergessen.Ich meine diesen Klon Transporter aus der Schlacht von Geonosis)noch zu kaufen gibt?Bei Amazon zumindest finde ich ihn nicht MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:18, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein das gibt es nicht mehr zu kaufen. da solltest du bei ebay nachschauen und mit Preisen von etwa 75 Euro rechnen. Das ist die Artikelnummer:7163 Gruß Lord siddies 19:22, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nein gibt es nicht mehr, das Set von 2002 ist Ende 2003 ausgelaufen. Bei e-Bay ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es maßlos überteuert ist, wegen den Phase I Klonen der ersten Auflage. Die gute Nachricht: Im Sommer gibt es ein neues Kanonenboot von Lego Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Aso,thx.Schade,das das Ding wech ist.Aber im Sommer kommt ja ein neues..was aber auch zur folge hat,das ich noch mehr Sparen muss(jetzt schon auf nen I-Pod,The Force Unleashed für die Wii und eben das TFAT/i(oder ist das TFAT/i noch was anderes?Ich kann das nicht in der Suchleiste eingeben,dar mein PC Baujahr 2001 mal wieder diverse Wehwehchen hat...)MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:30, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Phase | Klone sind die mit dem geraden Visier. Oder? Gruß Lord siddies 19:34, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Yup.Bei den Legomodellen sind das die mit dem langgezogenen "Kamm"(dieses Ding auf dem Helm)auf dem Helm.MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:48, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Cody, ::woher weisst du eig. das im Sommer ein neues Kanonenboot rauskommt?MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:27, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Weil überall schon Bilder davon rumgeistern und es hier und da sogar scho produktnummern gibt. MfG - Cody 19:30, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Achso,thx,Cody MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:37, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Echt wo gibt es denn ein Bild von dem Modell????? Würde mich interressieren wie das Teil aussieht. Ich hab nämlich auch vor mir das Teil zu kaufen. Gruß Lord siddies 21:24, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :→hier MfG - Cody 21:27, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke Cody bistn guter Kumpel! Weißt du auch was das Set kostet? Du scheinst dich da ziemlich gut auszukennen. Also auf dem Lego Star Wars-Gebiet. Gruß Lord siddies 21:32, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Keine Ahnung.... ich denke so 100 bis 150 € MfG - Cody 21:37, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auskennen tust du dich trotzdem gut! Und warum ist dann das ausverkaufte Kanonenboot überteuert? Sind ja ähnliche Preise. Und sie mal auf meine Seite ganz unten. Gruß Lord siddies 21:40, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::(Nach 2x Bearbeitungskonflikt)OMFG-100 bis 150€?Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel für ein ca. 25cm langes Raumschiff mit 5 Figuren?Sind da Preise um die 40-50€ nicht eher denkbar?(Bitte nicht als Beleidigung oder so verstehen!) MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:48, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das nehm ich dir schon nicht böse.(Was denn überhaupt?) Zu viel ist es schon. Aber das neue und das alte schaun sich ziemlich ähnlich. Da sollten die Preise doch in etwa gleich groß sein. Und wenn Cody sagt das es UNGEFÄHR 100-150 Euro kosten wird dann ist das alte in etwa gleich teuer. Also nicht überteuert. Gruß Lord siddies 21:56, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaube ich habe dich falsch verstanden. Du findest das das alte und das neue billiger sein sollten. Oder? Gruß Lord siddies 22:19, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke, dass der Preis durchaus zutreffen könnte, es ist ähnlich groß wie das alte und hat einiges an neuerungen. Ich habe es mit aktuellen SW-Sets verglichen, ich finde es ist vergleichbar mit Radiant VII und dem MTT. MfG - Cody 22:21, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auf meiner Seite ganz unten. Passt das so für dich Cody oder soll ich es ändern? Gruß Lord siddies 22:39, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Passt schon ;) MfG - Cody 22:42, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also...ich meinte das so:Das alte Modell wurde erst so teuer,nachdem es abgesetzt wurde.Davor kostete es um die 40-50€(Cody,weißt du da mehr?)Deshalb müsste das Modell,das bald rauskommt auch ca.soviel kosten.Ansonsten hätten die Chefs von Lego ja Grütze im Hirn-niemand ausser Sammlern oder Eltern an Weihnachten würde das Set kaufen.(Ausserdem müssten Kinder in Deutschland mit ihren Eltern das Ding kaufen,denkt mal an den Taschengeldparagraphen(§Nr.110 im Deutschen Gesetzbuch))Und grade Kinder sind ja das Ziel der Legomacher.Welches Kind gibt 100-150€ aufeinmal aus(Technische Geräte jetzt nicht mitgezählt)? ::Denkt mal drüber nach...MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 08:26, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich weiß... aber ich habe es nur mit anderen Sets verglichen. Wenn man so denkt wie du, dann sollte man überhaupt keine Sets über ~50€ auf den Markt bringen. MfG - Cody 10:23, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Das kann man ja, aber überleg mal: Das Raumschiff ist vllt 25 cm lang un fünf Legofiguren sind dabei. Der Sternzerstörer ist um die 60 cm lang. Es sind auch mehr Figuren dabei. Bei dem lohnen sich die 149€ also.Aber bei dem Kanonenboot?Naja...wir werden sehen! MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 12:56, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hey Cody! Sieh noch mal auf meine Seite dann siehst du meine Armeen. Gruß Lord siddies 15:55, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hy Cody! Was ich mich gerade gefragt habe: Hast du das TFAT7i-Kanonenboot selbst gebaut oder ist das ganz alte Version (Da ich es noch nie gesehen habe)? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:16, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Selbstgebaut MfG - Cody 17:04, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Stelltst du eigentlich alles selblst zusammen undbaust die Dinger auch selbst? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:14, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Babeln Weißt du eigentlich wo es noch mehr Babeln gibt???Darth.Vader 20:54, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Geh mal auf Jedipedia:Babel. Da wird erklärt, wie man sich seine eigenen Babel erstellt. Man kann sich dort auch die Quelltexte kopieren etc. MfG - Cody 20:59, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibung Du hast mich einmal auf einen Fehler in dem Satz May the Force be with you. hingewiesen. Das war hier. Jetzt habe ich die Freude, dich aufgrund desselben Fehlers zurechtzuweisen Bild:;-).gif. Und zwar ganz oben steht auf deiner Benutzerseite, wie bei mir, Fork statt Force. Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:44, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Trommelwirbel bitte!! *Cody geht über den roten Teppich auf den Elbenkönig zu und überreicht ihm mit viel Tamtam die Gabel* The For'k' will be with you, Finwe, always! Falls du es an dem obenstehenden noch nicht gemerkt hast: Es ist Absicht, ein Wortspiel, genau wie "die dunkle Seite der N'acht". MfG - Cody 22:11, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hm, dachte tatsächlich du hättest dich vertan Bild:--).gif. --Finwe Disku 22:18, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Fang blos nicht an zu Denken... das könnte schlimme Folgen haben^^ MfG - Cody 22:21, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Das nehm ich dir jetzt auf ewig übel Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe Disku 11:55, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Tja Cody du hast trotzdem ein Fehler gemacht es heißt Elben und nicht Eben Bild:;-).gif. Obi freak 18:12, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wo steht da Eben?^^ 07:03, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nirgendwo... Vielleicht ein kleiner Sehfehler?? 14:54, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Irgendwas war letztens mit meinem Internet nicht OK ich habe plötzlich keine l mehr gesehen. Klingt komisch ist aber so.--Obi freak 22:31, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Peter Lustig lässt grüßen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:56, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Moin Cody darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:11, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich auch? Gruß A-11 15:30, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bild:;-).gif hm.... überlegen das ich mir muss... Klar! MfG - Cody 20:09, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Danke Bild:--).gif! gruß A-11 12:52, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hi Cody ich bins Shadowsith du bist ja schon länger in Jedipedia drinnen da wollt ich dich fragen wie man einträge reinstellt. Ich kenn noch viele Raumschiffe die noch nicht in Jedipedia drinnen sind. MfG Shadowsith Kann ich dich auch in meine FReundesliste eintragen? Wie ist eigentlich deine ICQ-Nummer? MTFBWY Captain Solo 14:51, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) #Ja #Ganz unten bei den Babeln. #MfG - Cody 14:54, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) #PS:5.^^ E-Wing aus Lego? Hi Cody, weißt du, ob es schonmal einen E-Wing aus Lego gab? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:26, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bestimmt Bild:;-).gif aber nicht als Set zum kaufen... MfG - Cody 17:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Achso,thx.Ich wollte nämlich die Liste von Legomodellen ggf. um den erweitern.Wenn ich schonmal dran bin: Soll ich da schonmal die Legomodelle, die jetzt neu rauskommen(die Teile kann man auf imperiumdersteine.de sehen) hinzufügen, falls die da noch nicht stehen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:29, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also die sind immernoch spekulation... ich würde sagen, man sollte es bei dem belassen was man aus sicherer Quelle (kataloge, lego.com, etc.) weiß. MfG - Cody 17:34, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaub nich das es einen E-Wing aus Lego gibt ich hab mir einen mal selbst gebaut aus (Lego) X-Wing Y-Wing und B-Wing teilen wenn du genügent Teile hast kannst du dir ja auch einen bauen. (Lego macht nur SW Sachen aus den Klonkriegen und dem Gal. Bürgerkrieg über die Neue Republik hab ich noch nie ein Lego SW teil gesehen) MfG Shadowsith :Lego hält sich ja meist an Vorlagen aus Filmen (Neuerdings auch Spielen). Die Zeit nach dem Gal. Bürgerkrieg ist ja nicht umbedingt verbildert, also können sie schlecht was aus dieser Zeit produzieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:16, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Copyright von Bildern Darf man in Jedipedia alle Bilder aus dem Internet verwenden sofern man die Quelle angibt? Zum Beispiel ist das Bild des X-Wings (X-wing1.jpg) relativ häufig verwendet obwohl es ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk ist. Braucht man irgendwelche besonderen Rechte um dieses Bild verwenden zu können? Darf man auch jedes Bild in Jedipedia verwenden (z.B.aus anderen Artikeln)?--Darth Nikilus 18:18, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sofern das Bild frei verfügbar ist, ja, also keine Bilder aus dem Hyperspace oder anderen kostenpflichtigen Webseiten. Auch nicht erlaubt sind Bilder, deren Weiterverwendung von Copyrightinhaber expliziet ausgeschlossen ist. Siehe auch Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder und die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:25, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Forts Hi Cody,im Buch steht nur etwas von 4 Forts und einem Kommandobunker.Dieser Bunker wird auch nicht als Fort erwähnt.Vieleicht meinen die In der Wookiepedia das der Kommandobunker auch ein Fort ist.MfG--Kal Meyer 17:58, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S. Da die Wookiepedia ja auch nur eine Fan-Seite ist können da auch falsche Angaben drin sein.MfG--Kal Meyer 18:03, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Cody weg... ''Ich bin ab sofort nur noch sehr eingeschränkt oder garnicht verfügbar. Ab etwa 20.3. werde ich wieder mehr da sein. MfG - Cody 13:19, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wieder da... MfG - Cody 22:53, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Frage wegen erstellung der Benutzerseite Hi Cody, ich hab mir ma ein paar Benutzerseiten angeguckt und deine hat mich sofort angesprochen, naja egal ich bin neu bei der Jedipedia und wollte dich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst wie man diese Tabelle macht über seinen Steckbrief(Spezies: Mensch, Augenfarbe: Grün und so). --Jedi 21:55, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das geht ganz einfach, dafür gibt es Vorlagen. Folge einfach diesem Link, da ist alles genau erklährt. Viel Spaß hier beim schreiben! MfG - Cody 22:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke, und möge die macht mit dir sein!--87.165.218.128 16:35, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ??? Sieh dir mal meine Benutzerseite an, des klappt irgendwie net--87.165.218.128 16:48, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Sorry Cody, dass ich jetzt antworte......zu ersteinmal solltest du dich immer anmelden, denn sonst denken andere User, jemand anderes bearbeitet deine Benutzerseite. Aber damit die Infobox korrekt funktioniert, musst du alles kopieren, die Sachen, die du nicht angeben möchtest, lässt du einfach leer. --Finwe Disku 16:53, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich versuchs ma! --Jedi 16:57, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Erstmal danke für die Hilfe aber ich hätte da noch noch ne Frage und zwar wie macht man des mit dem Bild auf der eigenen Benutzerseite und kann man die Bilder die schon auf der seite verwendet wurden sich irgendwo angucken und selbst verwenden???--Jedi 17:23, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wenn du auf ein Bild klickst, dann kommst du automatisch auf die Beschreibungsseite des Bildes. Dort siehst du u.a. den Namen (als Seitentitel) das Bild kann man dann einfach mit diesem Namen einbinden. ::So:Bild:Bildname.Dateiendung. ::Bsp: Bild:Jedi-Polizei.jpg :In der Dokumentation wird es nochmal genau erklährt. Für die Tabelle (Infobox) reicht es den Bildnamen (ohne Bild: ) bei |Bild= ein zu tragen. Such dir einfach ein schönes aus, klick drauf und trag den Bildnamen in der Infobox ein. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne wieder an mich wenden. MfG - Cody 17:29, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Blaster Wie hast du eigentlich die Blaster gebaut? Sehen ziemlich realistisch aus ^^Gruß--Jedi 23:13, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Teilweise aus Metall, teilweise aus Kunststoff oder Holz, eigentlich alles an gängigen Materialien. Ich habe die einzelnen Teile einzeln gebaut und dann verklebt oder verschraubt. Zum schluss habe ich alles einheitlich schwarz lackiert und noch zwei drei teile in Silber drauf gemacht. Für den realismus sorgen vor allem die vielen Details. MfG - Cody 23:53, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Anmeldedatum Hi Cody, beim Überfliegen deines Benutzerprofils ist mir aufgefallen, dass du dich genau an meinem Geburtstag bei Jedipedia angemeldet hast. Welch komischer Zufall^^ Auch interesant finde ich dein Hobby "Sportfechten", dass ich persönlich auch betreibe. In welchem Verein fechtest du? So ich finde, dass das für den Anfang reicht;-) Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Roan THE ONE 23:37, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hi, an deinem Geburtstag... tja... kann passieren^^ :Verein... weit genug weg von dir ;-) der Verein ist im Landesverband Süd-West. Wirklich bekannt ist er aber nicht so (außerhalb von Landesverband). :Füge neue Beiträge in zukunft bitte immer unten an. MfG - Cody 08:49, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::Das geht mir mit meinem Verein auch so. Das einzige wodurch er noch etwas Bekanntheit hat, ist durch die Ausrichtung des Turniers "Alte Salzstraße", aber ansonsten ist unser Verein schon froh, wenn wir mal einen Landesmeistertitel gewinnen können;-) Wie lange fichst du schon? Warst du schon erfolgreich im Fechten? So was finde ich immer interesant.;-) ::So genug belästigt;-) Freundliche Grüße aus Schleswig-Holstein --Roan THE ONE 15:20, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::Seit gut drei Jahren. Erfolgreich... naja, ich bin eher ein Spaßfechter Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 15:15, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Lego Klon Hey Cody,woher hast du eigentlich die farbigen Phase-1-Klone her ? GRUß --Darth Vincent 14:20, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, das sind Klone aus dem alten AT-TE, die ich selbst angemalt habe. MfG - Cody 15:16, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Du hast den alten AT-TE ? Ich auch!!! PS:Die Klone sind richtig gut angemalt. PSS:Warum haben die eigentlich nur 2 Crewmitglieder und 2 Passagiere reingetan? PSSS:Warum ist da eigentlich ein Schitten drin? PSSSS:Warum gibt es oben ein button mit Deine Signatur mit '''Zeitstempel?Was bedeutet Zeitstempel? GRUß Darth Vincent 15:26, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :#Das heist PS, PPS, PPPS.... :#Nur drei Klone? Keine Ahnung. :#Da ist ein Schlitten drin, weil im echten auch welche drin sind. :#Der Zeitstempel ist der Zeitstempel hh:mm, TT. MMM. JJJJ (TZ) ::MfG - Cody 16:03, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Hi, ich wollte dich fragen ob es vielleicht möglich ist, dass du mir die Seite der Dark Trooper aus dem NEGD einscannen könntest. Wäre für mich als DT Fan überaus schön und zudem könnte ich dann meinen Artikel noch ein bisschen aufstocken. - Thor 22:18, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Heißt das nein? ;-) Thor 09:31, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::scanner kaputt :( 10:13, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Weißt du zufällig jemanden der das Buch auch hat und den ich fragen könnte? Thor 14:55, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ben hat es... siehe hier 15:21, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nachdem ich jetzt auch den NEGD eingearbeitet habe, denkst du jetzt ist alles drin? Hab irgendwie den Überblick verloren ^^ Thor 18:15, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotOR Da du KotOR und I und II hast, wollte ich fragen, ob du weisst, wie man Screenshots macht. Ich meine solche, wo die verschiedenen Leisten nicht mehr zu sehen sind. MfG, Hyperactive Clone 19:50, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Da bist du bei Ben besser beraten... der ist unser Experte für Bilder aus KoTOR. Ich weiß es leider nicht... MfG - Cody 20:01, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotOR II Hi Cody, ich wollte dich fragen ob du Lust hast mir bei KotOR II zu helfen. Gruß A-11 21:52, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Naja... ich habe es eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gespielt und auch keine guten Zusatzinfos. Außerdem habe ich schon zwei UCs (1 2) Vorallem das erste sollte ich mal langsam zum Ende bringen, da will ich mir nicht noch einen Artikel aufladen. Ich kann aber trotzdem ab und zu mal drübersehen und Links, Typos und Sprache ausbessern. 05:55, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok , das reicht mir schon weil ich diese Kleinigkeiten öfters übersehe. Gruß A-11 08:24, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Einleitungsbilder Kann man sich solche Bilder auf denen sein Benutzername steht eigentlich selber machen? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:34, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Natürlich... die sind alle "selbstgemacht". 16:40, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Braucht man da ein spezielles Programm oder wie funktioniert das? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:43, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Jo, man benutzt ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. Von vielen wird das open source Programm Gimp empfohlen. Ich komme damit jedoch nicht klar und benutze ein anderes. 16:47, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Welches würdest du mir empfehlen wenn ich mir sowas machen will es aber noch nie vorher gemacht hab? Und könntest mir einen Download-Link geben? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 17:32, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Naja... außer Gimp ( →Webseite) ist mir leider kein vernünftiges, kostenloses Programm bekannt. Am bessten fragst du mal Mara, sie ist Experte in Sachen Bilder. 17:37, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ok. Ich frag sie es. Danke Cody. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 17:40, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hy Cody! Wie gefällt dir mein Banner? Bitte sei ehrlich und nicht höflich! Mag ja auch wissen was nich so gut is. Ich versprech dir ich bin nicht beleidigt! Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:53, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ganz nett... Sev ist etwas eckig ausgeschnitten, der Schatten fehlt und das ganze ist zu groß eingebunden. Ansonsten gut. 14:54, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Bei was fehlt der Schatten? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 15:40, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Bei Sev. Die Figur in den JP Bannern hat immer einen Schatten. 16:18, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Achso. Aber ich glaub das werd ich nicht hinkriegen. Und soll ich dann noch eine 4. Version hochladen wo Sev nicht mehr so eckig ist? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 16:31, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Cody? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 14:14, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Kannst du, wenn du möchtest machen. 16:46, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Amani Hi, Cody ich hab gesehen das du den Amani-Artikel fertig. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du die Comic-Geschicht "Bis zum letzten Mann" hast, den in ihr wird die Entdeckung und eroberung des Planetens geschidert. (Glaube ich jedenfalls) Ich selber hab nur den letzten Teil, der ist im Imperiums-Comic "Vader im Visier". Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:00, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, habe ich leider nicht. Alle meine Informationen stamman aus dem NEGAS. 18:02, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Testwiki? Hallo Cody! Da ich auf einem Bild etwas von "Cody's Testwiki" gesehen habe, wollte ich dich fragen, wie man sowas auf einem PC macht, also das Wiki nicht ins Netz stellt. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:38, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Man nimmt einen virtuellen Server (z.B. XAMPP). Eine anleitung gibt es bei MediaWiki. 11:45, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::So ist das also, danke! Ich habe nur noch eine Frage: Ist das auch wirklich nicht durch das Internet zu erreichen? MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:25, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Doch, es ist durch das Internet zu erreichen, wenn man deinen Computer über das Internet erreichen kannst. Wenn dein Computer mit dem Internet verbunden ist und der Server läuft, dann ist er möglicher weise über das Internet zu erreichen. Man braucht dafür aber die IP des Computers. :::Also den Computer vom Internet trennen, wenn man den Server aktiviert, oder einen Log in o.ä. einbauen. 16:17, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Signartur Hy Cody könntest du dir mal meine Signatur anschauen?Irgent etwas stimmt da nicht.--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:47, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) :So.... ich habe sie angepasst. 17:00, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Cody.--Benutzer:Lord Anakin Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:26, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Du musst aber auch die neue Variante benutzen -.- Kopier die angepasste Unterschrift dahin, wo du sie brauchst (Vorlage, Einstellungen o.ä.) . 20:27, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) Durchstreichen Wieso streichst du bei der Abstimmung zum Exzellenten Artikel meine Stimme bei Darth Krayt und Droiden-Sternenjäger einfach durch und dann das mit keine 50 Artikelbearbeitungen ,hab ich was Falsch gemacht? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jet Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:23, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Ich hab dir mal was dazu auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschreiben. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:23, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Löschen von Bildern Ich habe ausversehen das falsche Bild hochgeladen. Wie Lösche ich das jetzt wieder? Mfg 12:54, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dazu musst du einen Löschantrag stellen. Füge einfach die Vorlage ein. 15:45, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fehlfunktion ? Hallo Cody, ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite folgendes Problem: Manche Überschriften sind - bei mir jedenfalls - nicht sichtbar, aber wohl wenn ich auf Bearbeiten gehe, sieht man sie. Auch die Anzahl Bytes ist noch so wie vorher. Das erscheint mir sehr merkwürdig. Wenn du einen Lösungsvorschlag hast oder das nur bei meinem PC so sein sollte, wäre ich dir dankbar. Gruß – '''Andro | ''Empfang'' 16:25, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe die Lösung gefunden... im Abschnitt Zitate war einiges etwas merkwürdig geschrieben. Mit einem ließ es sich beheben. 08:26, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank Cody. Du bist der beste Bild:--).gif. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 08:56, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Mal ne Frage... Hallo Cody, weißt du zufällig, wie der Artikel heißt, der ein Jahr UC war? Irgendwer - ich glaube, du - hat dem aus Scherz einen Preis namens "Goldener Jar Jar" verliehen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:32, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, das war ich mit dem "Preis" goldener Jar Jar. Es war der Artikel Verbannte. 18:19, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST)